Dan's Birthday
by stargirl13243
Summary: It's Dan's birthday and his cousins come over his house,Grace's mansion,to celebrate.They end up playing truth or dare. It will be Amian maybe others,not sure yet and also not sure if it will be major or minor romance yet. Send in truth and/or dares plz!
1. The Arrival

**Dan's POV:**

"Why did we have to invite the Cobras?" I complained to Amy. It was my birthday and all of our cousins were coming over.

Amy answered saying that since they were part of the family, it would be mean not to. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted.

I raced down to the front entrance, opened the door, and saw the Holts standing in the doorway. Hamilton grabbed me in a bear hug and said happy birthday in his loud, bellowing voice.

"You're squishing me!" I squeaked although since my voice was muffled, even I could tell it sounded more like you're dishing be. Hamilton said sorry and walked in, giving me my present.

"Hamilton!" greeted Amy.

"Hey," replied Hamilton.

Soon after, the Starlings arrived, followed by Jonah covering his head, trying not to attract attention. The last ones to arrive were the Kabras.

**Ian's POV:**

Natalie and I pulled up in front of the rebuilt mansion of Grace's. I stared at it, realizing it was surprisingly almost the size of the Kabra estate. I made a note to myself to expand our mansion. My thoughts were interrupted by Natalie complaining about her dress being wrinkled from the plane ride. I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on, let's go. You can fix your dress when we get inside." That seemed to satisfy her because she walked out of the car when the chauffer opened the door and walked up to the doorstep. I noticed flowers lining the driveway which I thought must have been Amy's idea. Beautiful, intelligent, jade - eyed Amy. _Stop it!_ _Don't think of her like that! She is only a worthless peasant. _I shouted at myself and mentally slapped myself too. Still, I knew that I was only kidding myself. If only I hadn't kissed her in Korea, then maybe things would be different. I meantally slapped myself again for admitting that I liked her. Natalie was staring at me, like I had grown three heads. I wondered if I had actually slapped myself instead of just doing it in my head. Actually, my cheek was hurting a bit, but I decided to shake it off.

**Natalie's POV:**

The opened after I rang the doorbell and sanitized my hands (you never know how many germs could be on a peasant's doorbell, even though Amy and Daniel were technically not poor anymore, but that was beside the point).When Daniel saw that it was us, he almost slammed the door in my face, (Rude much?) but luckily Ian, with the help of his wonderful Lucian reflexes, stopped the door from closing. We walked in, handed Daniel his presents, and saw that we were the last people to arrive. Hamilton, Madison, and Reagan were in the kitchen, emptying it completely, Jonah was in the music room playing the piano, and the Starlings were fixing Dan's Xbox.

**Amy's POV:**

When Ian and Natalie arrived, I avoided Ian's amber eyes. Instead, I mumbled to Dan to show them their rooms and called everyone to the living room.

"What do you guys want to do first?" I asked.

Hamilton was the first to answer. He suggested, "How 'bout truth or dare?"

Everyone agreed, so we got comfortable on the couch and started.

"Hello, love. Have you been avoiding me?" came a silky British accent from behind me.

I jumped, not only because I was surprised, but because of who said it. Ian Kabra. The name still gave me shivers down my spine. With him, everything was always so confusing: He kissed me, he betrayed me. He was nice, but then his mood changed and he was nasty. I sighed, then realizing I hadn't answered Ian, I said,"N-no, I was just b-busy." I said lamely.

He (unfortunately) sat down on my right side, since Dan had returned and was already on my left.

"Jeez, did you know that the Cobras brought THREE suitcases _each?_ AND, they made me carry them all up to their rooms!" Dan complained. Then he said, "Anyway, Sinead, truth or dare?"


	2. I'm a Little Princess!

**Sinead's POV:**

Hmmmm… this was a tough decision- if I picked truth, I would probably have to confess my feelings for Hamilton, but if I picked dare, I would probably have to do something more embarrassing like kiss someone. I finally decided on dare. "Dare," I said.

Dan grinned evilly. I did NOT like that smile.

"I dare you to go into the kitchen blindfolded, take five ingredients, make a smoothie, and then… IAN HAS TO DRINK ALL OF IT!" shouted Dan with glee.

_Huh…I didn't see that one coming. O well, at least nothing bad happens to me. Wait a second! This is the first time I've been wrong. _I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by Ian shrieking like a little girl. I smirked.

"Why do I have to drink it? Why can't someone else drink it like Ned, Ted, or Hamilton?" moaned Ian.

"Because I got to pick the dare and I said so," replied Dan.

Ian grumbled and muttered bloody something that I couldn't understand.

**Ian's POV:**

I watched as Amy blindfolded Sinead and hoped that she wouldn't pick anything that gross. I saw her pick up bananas, peaches, apples, and pineapple. _Huh. This might not be so bad._ I thought. Apparently, I jinxed it or something because the next thing she picked up was the worst possible thing. She picked a transparent little glass bottle labeled truth serum.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What?" asked Sinead taking her blindfold off.

Her eyes widened as she saw the last ingredient she picked.

"Well, it could have been worse," commented Dan " like a cabinet door, towel, or tire. Well, unless you have something to hide which Cobra probably does. Huh, this should be interesting."

"Shut your bloody mouth, Daniel!"

"It's DAN! SPELLED D-A-N! Got it?" Dan yelled.

"Whatever," I said.

"OK, anyway, you have to drink the "smoothie" now," Dan said, perking up.

I slowly put the drink to my lips. _This won't be that bad as long as I don't take truth._ I thought as I gulped the drink.

**Dan POV:**

"OK, Natalie, truth or dare?" asked Sinead after Cobra was done with the drink.

I snuck a peek at Natalie, and saw her thinking thoughtfully."Dare," she replied matter –of – factly," No Lucian is going to choose truth."

"I dare you to dress like one of us for the rest of the game, and Amy gets to pick your outfit" Sinead said confidently while looking over at Amy who nodded.

_Ha! _I thought to myself. Natalie? Wear regular clothes? That's not possible! I saw her trudge up the velvet stairs, following Amy as she went to go change. A couple minutes later, she came back down wearing a plain pink t-shirt, a rather cheap looking jean skirt compared to what she usually wore, and silver flats from payless._ Wow, she looks even prettier as a normal person._ I dreamily thought as I looked into her amber eyes. I didn't know I was actually staring until I saw her glaring daggers at me as if she was ready to kill me. I looked away as she sat back in her seat.

"Dan, truth or dare?" she huffed in her British accent.

"Dare, ninja masters only take dares!" I replied confidently.

"Umm… I dare you to run around the mall dressed as a fairy princess and I get to pick your accessories and makeup," Natalie replied "and you have to scream I'm a little princess!"

"PLEASE NO!" I pleaded.

"You have to! You're the one who picked dare!" Natalie responded merciless.

I slowly followed her to her guest room. She threw me a costume and sparkly pink high heels. I quickly put them on, covered myself with a pillow, and walked back over to Natalie. I would have made it over safely, but because of the stupid high heels, I tripped and fell on my face. I groaned. _How do girls wear these?_ I thought to myself.

**Natalie POV:**

I decided to make Daniel humiliate himself as much as possible. I gave him sparkly pink eye shadow to match his heels and painted his nails the same color. I also gave him red lipstick and blush. For the accessories, I gave him a shining diamond necklace with a shimmering bracelet and ring to match. Finally, I stood back to admire my work.

**Jonah's POV:**

Dan came stumbling down the stairs looking like a grown-up-boy version of a five-year-old girl. I felt really bad for him because I mean, Natalie could have given him a little mercy considering it _was_ his birthday and he had invited us there. Still, it was better him then me.

**Hamilton's POV:**

I took one look at Dan, and burst out laughing. Everyone else cracked up too.

When we calmed down a little, Ian reminded Dan in between his laughing, "You have to go to the mall and run around yelling,"I'm a little princess! I'm a little princess!"

"Oh! I'm going to get you later Cobra!" Dan sneered.

We all piled in the limo to go to the nearest mall, which just happened to be really crowded. We all made sure to stay a fair distance away from Dan so that people wouldn't think we knew him.

**Dan's POV:**

_It's now or never._ I thought to myself.

"I'm a little princess! I'm a little princess! I'm a little princess!" I shouted while running (and falling) around. People looked at me like was crazy, although I would have done that too if I saw myself.

"Can I go now?" I asked because I was done humiliating myself.

"Sure, but you'll have to pry Natalie away," Amy replied as she smirked.

"Natalie, leave now or you won't be able to come back to our mansion," I shouted at her.

"I'm fine with that. In fact, I would love that!" Natalie answered gleefully.

"I'll take away you poisons for three days," I tried.

"Not happy with that, but I would live," she answered simply.

"Umm… I'll announce to everyone here that I'm related to you!" I yelled remembering how I looked.

Natalie's eyes widened in horror and she raced out the door of the mall to the limo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**I know I haven't gotten any truths in, but i will try to in future chapters.**_


	3. Stuck to Ned

**Ian's POV:**

"OK, um Ian, truth or dare?" Dan asked, "Truth? OK."

"Actually, I was going to pick dare," I countered, definitely not wanting to do a truth.

"Fine," Dan grumbled, but then he perked up, "I dare you to answer my truth."

"Wait a second! That's not a dare," I interrupted, but knowing I would still have to do truth.

"Too bad, umm… who would you go out with from the hunt?"

I sighed, knowing what I was going to say against my will.

"Amy!" I blurted out.

I covered my mouth with my hand before I could say anything else. Meanwhile, Amy blushed a deep shade of red and everyone else burst out laughing.

**Jonah's POV:**

Huh, I guess the truth serum worked. I continued laughing while I watched Madison and Reagan laugh so hard they were leaning on Hamilton for support. Amy was clutching her stomach, barely able to breathe. Even Natalie was laughing at her brother's outburst. She was laughing so hard that she fell on Dan's lap. Now it was time for them to blush, which just made the rest of us laugh harder, this time including Ian who was no longer covering his mouth.

"Ok, so Ian, it's your turn," I said when everyone calmed down.

"Oh yeah. Jonah, truth or dare?" Ian asked.

What could be the worst Ian could do? Hmm… get embarrassed by words or by actions? I guess truth.

"Dare," I said surprisingly and I cursed at myself.

"I dare you to run around in your underpants yelling, 'Unicorns are real!' and you have to run around the block."

Dear god, this was definitely going to ruin my reputation. I took off my pants and jogged outside. Then, I started yelling, "Unicorns are real! Unicorns are real!"

People who were outside started to look at me and I could hear them muttering to each other, "Is that Jonah Wizard?" and "OMG! He doesn't have pants on!"

Of course, there was some giggling too. I rounded the corner of the block, reaching the mansion again._ That was not that bad._ I thought optimistically when I got inside and put my pants on.

"Hey, let's take a break," Amy suggested.

I couldn't wait to continue the game.

* * *

><p>"Can we have a snack?" Hamilton asked hungrily.<p>

We all rolled our eyes at him. I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

"Of course _you_ would want to eat," Sinead sneered.

"Can we have cake?" he asked hopefully.

Apparently, Hamilton was extremely hungry.

"No, Nellie didn't buy the cake yet. She's getting it later," Dan replied.

"Fine," he grumbled as he reached for the cheese doodles.

**Amy's POV:**

Ok, I knew Hamilton ate a lot, but I never knew he could finish three extra large cheese doodle bags, two extra large chip bags, ten cookies, and a whole liter of soda in a total of five minutes. Basically, he ate everything in our kitchen that wasn't healthy.

"Why don't we get back to the game?" I suggested.

We all walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Amy, truth or dare?"

Hmmmm… what was the worst Jonah would do? It's not like he's Ian or something. Then again, truth is always the safer path.

"Truth," I decided.

"Who do you like more, Evan, Kurt, or Ian" Jonah asked.

Ian raised an eyebrow, and looked at me waiting for my answer.

_Huh, so truth didn't help me this time what-so-ever. If I chose Evan or Kurt, that would probably upset Ian. On the other hand, if I said Ian, that would be super embarrassing. Well, this is supposed to be truthful. I know I am so going to regret this later._ I thought.

"Ian," I whispered quietly.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you," Jonah said in a sing-song voice.

"Ian," I repeated a little bit louder.

"Still can't hear you," Dan chimed in, copying Jonah's example.

"IAN!" I shouted, irritated.

I could tell that satisfied them because they didn't say anything, but I blushed because everyone else looked at me, and Ian blushed too. _Huh, this is the first time I've seen Ian blush._ I thought. I decided to try to pass this awkward moment quickly.

"Reagan, truth or dare?"

"Umm… dare?" She answered surprised I had gotten over the embarrassing moment so quickly.

"I dare you to handcuff your wrist to Ned's for the rest of the game," I said.

**Reagan's POV:**

That wouldn't be too bad. Amy could have picked something a lot worse.

"Wait, but we don't have handcuffs. It's not like one of us is a cop or something," Dan pointed out.

"Actually, I have some," Natalie interrupted.

"Of course you have them," Dan said, rolling his eyes.

Natalie scurried up the stairs to get the cuffs and came down a few minutes later. She put the around Ned and my wrists, and the cuffs clicked closed.

"You do have the keys to the lock, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're in my purse. I'll go get them for later," she said already halfway up the stairs again.

When she came back down, she had a nervous look on her face.

"Umm, I think I have misplaced them," she said quietly, but it was clear everyone had heard her.


	4. French Snails and Compliments

**Reagan's POV:**

"What?" I shrieked.

"Hey, calm down. We can just deal with this later after you have finished the dare," I said.

I reluctantly stopped freaking out, but I would definitely come back to this subject later.

"Fine, Madison, truth or dare? I grumbled.

"Dare," she answered.

I thought for a moment because I wanted this to be really good.

"I dare you to compliment Natalie for two hours," I said evilly.

Madison shot me a glare, but Natalie seemed amused, like she was going to enjoy the outcome of the dare.

"I guess I'll just have to annoy her, tease her, and anger her double the normal amount later," Madison said, her frown turning into a smug smile.

If anyone (but Natalie) was irritated or bothered by this, they didn't show it. Natalie however, decided to make the most of the two hours.

"How do you like my new necklace?" Natalie asked.

Her necklace was made of about a million polished diamonds that shined so bright in the light that if you looked directly at it, you would probably become blind.

"I think that it is very shiny," Madison said slyly.

It wasn't exactly a compliment, but for Madison to say something like that to Natalie, it was close enough. _I should've made the rules clearer so that she wouldn't be able to do that. Oh well._ I thought. From Natalie's glaring at me, I could tell that she was now completely bored of the idea of getting compliments from Madison if they were all going to turn out like that. Still, Natalie was determined to get something good out of Madison, whether she liked it or not, but Madison wasn't about to let her get another word in-at least not at the moment.

"Ted, truth or dare?" Madison asked.

"Ummm dare," Ted answered uncertainly.

My sister thought about it for a moment and then started saying her dare for Ted.

"I dare you to eat five random foods that Ian picks out for you, and no, he won't be blind-folded," Madison said.

Ted didn't look too thrilled about the dare since Ian was a Lucian and everything, and I could tell that he was considering all the possible foods Ian could give him. Still, the food couldn't be that bad keeping in mind that they weren't at the Kabra manor, where there would be millions of different poisons.

"Fine," Ted replied.

"And Ian, the food you pick has to actually be _food_, as in food people eat every day," Madison mentioned.

Ian's evil smile quickly turned into a frown when he heard this, but he started to smile when he thought of all of the disgusting tasting food there was. He walked over to the kitchen and patiently looked for the most unappetizing groceries he could find. He walked back over to us and put the five things he picked in front of Ted. Ted slowly reached for the first thing he could find, chewed on it, and gulped it down.

**Ted's POV:**

"Yum!" I said smiling.

I had not expected for one of the things I would have to eat to be chips (Ted is blind), and not only were they chips, they were my favorite flavor-barbeque. When Ian saw this, he grunted and frowned, obviously not happy with the fact that I had liked the chips.

"How can you _like_ those disgusting _things_ that make you fat?" Ian exclaimed.

"Brother, remember, these are the unhealthy Americans we are talking about. They always like to eat things like that," Natalie explained.

I really hoped that the rest of the food would be junk food and snacks. I reached for the next one, and by the smell, I could tell it was tuna. I absolutely hated tuna and I really didn't want to eat it, but still, I ate it, trying not to taste it.

Ian obviously liked my reaction better this time because he smiled, apparently proud of himself that he had made me want to barf. _Only three left._ I reminded myself. I took the next thing on the plate and raised it to my mouth. This time I couldn't really tell what it was, so I cautiously put it in my mouth, ready to be disgusted. It almost tasted good because it had more BBQ chips mixed in with it, but the mayonnaise ruined the taste. One again, Ian smiled to himself. The next food I ate happened to be raw eggs, which wasn't as bad as the mayonnaise and chips, but still pretty bad. Finally, I ate the last food, if you could call it a food. It wriggled around in my hand, but I ignored it. When I ate it, it was slimy and I gagged. I soon realized what it was. This was much worse than everything I had just eaten-the tuna, the mayonnaise and chips, and the raw eggs. The thing I just swallowed was a snail.

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" I yelled, "This isn't even a food!"

"Ah contraire, Ted. The French eat snails all the time," Ian replied slyly.

"Ughhhhh! I'm going to wash the taste off of my tongue," I groaned.

Sinead handed me a bottle of water, but it didn't help because the water just made my mouth feel slimier. I went to the kitchen and had just about every good thing there was in there including chips, French fries, candy, chocolate, gum, ice cream, cupcakes, and sorbet. After gobbling down junk food for about an hour, I finally got the snail taste out of my mouth, so I went back to the living room to continue the game.

"Hamilton, truth or dare," I asked.

"Dare," he replied automatically.

I dare you to kiss Sinead," I answered.

Hamilton and Sinead both glared at me, but thankfully, they didn't say anything. Hamilton got up, walked over to Sinead, and kissed her on the lips quickly. Then, he ran back to where he was sitting like my sister was going to kill him for doing that. When I looked at her though, she was smiling, kind of in a daze. _Oh my god! Does she like the Dolt?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **Well? What did you guys think?**


End file.
